


Comics Collection

by GlassesBlu



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Comic, Embedded Images, Fan Comics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesBlu/pseuds/GlassesBlu
Summary: Various fancomics ive done for TMA





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon meets Martin for the first time


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the lazer meme


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comic of a scene from episode 60


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comic of a scene from ep 53


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Archives assistants conspire to make Jonny Archives dab


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homestuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They've both read it  
> Jon Archivist actually likes it a lot

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Find me at http://glassesblu.tumblr.com/ or https://twitter.com/GlassesBlu


End file.
